


The Unfuzzy End

by Waldo



Series: On Multiple Levels/The Unfuzzy End [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, Community: contrelamontre, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to getting the fuzzy end of the lollipop more often than not where relationships were concerned.  And he'd always considered himself a fairly private person.  So he never would have guessed how nice it would feel to show off that for once, he got the unfuzzy end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfuzzy End

**Author's Note:**

> Flip side: [On Multiple Levels](http://smallwaldo.livejournal.com/12737.html) (Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/contrelamontre/)'s challenge to write the same story from two different POV's, in less than 90 minutes.)

It had been a long day. John's team had narrowly avoided the Wraith – once again – and they'd all had cuts and bruises that had needed tending when they'd made it back to Atlantis. Nothing serious, but it had kept him busy for a while and the paperwork for a while after that – especially when his tablet had decided to freeze up and demand rebooting every time he changed files or applications.

It was, thankfully, a Movie Club night. A time when everyone could wind down and relax.

He laughed a little as he hung his lab coat on the peg near the door and headed down to the makeshift cinema. There had been a time when Movie Club had actually instilled a little more tension than it resolved for him and John. It had started when Teyla had assumed that everyone was aware of his relationship with John. He'd run into her as he'd run back to his quarters to change out of his uniform and she'd asked if he planned to attend the movie. He'd said he was on his way and asked if she wouldn't mind saving him a seat, since he was likely to be late. She'd saved one of the sofas for him and John.

It wasn't something he and John had really talked about. If anyone asked them point-blank if they were seeing each other, they didn't lie about it, but they kept everything pretty low-key. It was unlikely that anyone in Atlantis would care, but John was still American military so it paid to be discreet.

He'd been afraid at first that John would balk and insist that they sat apart for propriety's sake, which would have led to even more awkward questions, but John had simply glanced over at Carson, smiled and shrugged and then flopped down into the cushions.

Carson had followed suit, but he had taken note of the way John stayed to his side of the sofa all night.

The next few movie nights were a little more laid back. Carson had overheard a few people talking about them and when he'd asked John, John had heard a few things as well. Mostly they were both amused that they'd bothered to be so careful, when it seemed that most of Atlantis was already in on their secret.

So over time they'd held themselves less ridgedly apart, but other than the fact that John actually used that cheesey yawn-stretch move to put an arm around Carson's shoulders, they still didn't do anything that might cause comment.

As the movie rolled on, Carson noticed that John was yawning fairly frequently, but it wasn't a cover for anything, apparently, because his head was listing to the side. Carson glanced over, about to say something when John shook himself and stretched before dropping his head back on the back of the couch and stretching his feet out in front of him.

John had been tired when Carson had seen him several hours ago in the infirmary. Carson had suggested they skip the movie if John wanted, but John insisted that they go. And now he was half asleep less than half way through. Carson shook his head at him fondly, before reaching over to put his own arm around John's shoulders and pull him in. John smiled a little before snuggling into Carson's shoulder and letting his eyes drift shut.

His attention back on the movie, Carson let his fingers drift idly over John's shoulder. He felt the change in John's posture when he finally gave in and let himself sleep.

A loud explosion on the screen made Carson start and dislodged John. John's hands flew up and out as if he were trying to catch himself. Carson caught him, squeezing his arm as John shook himself momentarily clear of the cobwebs and glanced around the room sheepishly.

He realized that he really should drag John home and put him to bed. It couldn't be doing his back any favors to be trying to sleep all twisted over and hunched. And the loud action/adventure film was bound to wake him periodically or at least keep him from falling into a healthy, solid sleep state.

But John had insisted that they go to the movie. So instead of instigating a disagreement, he simply took John by the shoulders and leaned him down so that John's head rested on the throw pillow propped against the arm of the couch, his body resting in Carson's lap. With John's tendency to come home bumped and bruised, they'd often watched movies like this sprawled out on the bed or couch in one of their quarters so that John could rest whatever part of him he'd injured this time, or simply fall asleep when he'd reached his limit. Carson was quietly pleased as hell to be able to be close like this in public. He knew there was more than one woman on the base who was jealous of the fact that he'd managed to 'bag' the irrepressible, irresistible John Sheppard. And though they were less vocal, he guessed there might have been one or two jealous men in their ranks.

So he lay John in his lap and began gently threading his fingers through John's hair, hoping to get him to fall back asleep.

He was used to getting the fuzzy end of the lollipop more often than not where relationships were concerned. And he'd always considered himself a fairly private person. So he never would have guessed how nice it would feel to show off that for once, he got the unfuzzy end.


End file.
